1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector which can be attached to a vehicle and more particularly to a gobo disc type projector which can project a preferred logo, such as the logo of an automobile manufacturer onto the pavement beneath the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Gobo projectors are well known in the art. Such projectors find wide use in the entertainment industry, i.e., night clubs, concerts, stage productions, and the like, as well as in displays such as holiday displays. A gobo is essentially a slide (much like a (photographic slide) having a translucent image typically supported in a circular metal frame. Gobos are readily available today on the market for such uses and are often offered with company logos, team logos or images of mascots, school logos, holiday images, patriotic images, artistic images, etc. In addition, manufacturers of gobos will typically produce a custom gobo of virtually any image. None, however, exist of automobile logos.
While portable gobo projectors are also known in the art, none of these projectors are airtight or watertight and adapted for use on a vehicle. A number of factors arise which are unique to such an application. For example: a vehicle mounted gobo projector would preferably be adapted to operate from a 12 volt power supply; it would typically be subjected to inhospitable elements such as rain, snow, salt, rock strikes, road tar, fumes, etc.; and would preferably be of a shape conducive to mounting on a vehicle. In addition, a vehicle mounted gobo projector would have to be positioned such that a projected image would not blind or distract other drivers.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a gobo projector for use on a vehicle which satisfies the needs and alleviates the problems discussed above.
The present invention relates to a projector utilizing conventional lenses and one or more gobo discs all mounted in an airtight easily movable container or projector which is adapted to project an image onto the surface of the pavement adjacent or beneath an automobile, or other vehicle, preferably in the areas adjacent the driver""s door and the passenger""s door.
The projector of the present invention consists essentially of a cylindrical body approximately 10 inches long and approximately 2 inches in diameter. These dimensions are given merely for convenience and are not to be considered as critical. At the forward end of the cylindrical body is mounted a window housing which includes a pair of parallel side plates projecting downwardly tangent to the cylindrical body and terminating in a window which faces down towards the pavement. Inside the window housing is a pivotal mirror which is adjustable as to its angle. Also within the window housing are a pair of lenses which are adapted to be moved, in a conventional manner, along a track arrangement to a given position towards the opposite end of the cylindrical body.
At the opposite end of the cylindrical body is a light source and a conical reflector to direct the light beams toward the forward end of the device. In the cylindrical housing between the light source and the lenses are a heat shield and immediately forward of that a slot for a gobo disc and immediately forward of the slot for the gobo disc an optional slot for an optional gobo disc.
The above described cylinder with adjustable mirror, gobo discs, heat shield, and light source is removably mounted on a bracket which can be pre-punched with holes so as to permit attachment of the bracket to the under surface of the automobile at any convenient location by means of a rivet gun, threaded fasteners, or other suitable means. A glass or plastic window covers the window opening in the window portion of the projector in an airtight and liquid tight relation. In fact, the entire projector is liquid tight and airtight. The bulb and the conical reflector are mounted in a cap which screws over the end of the cylindrical body and which is secured thereto by means of an o-ring which makes the connection liquid tight. The projector connects with the conventional 12 volt system of the vehicle through a connector which is also water tight.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.